


I need a doctor11～12

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent蔡徐坤朱正廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	I need a doctor11～12

11

警方接到消息第一时间到了商场，检查电路后发现是有人故意切断，火警是因为有人故意制造大量烟雾。

人群已经被疏散到一楼大厅，蔡徐坤还在原地，他在等，等宋文钰的要求。

***

一盆冰水浇下来，让原本昏迷的朱正廷一下子清醒了过来，透骨的冰冷让他打了个寒颤，被水浸透的衬衫贴在身上，手被反绑在凳子后面，纤细的手腕被勒出一道道红痕。

朱正廷坐在凳子上垂着头，他用余光看到旁边有人在录像，他知道，他是被那个叫宋文钰的抓了，他努力让自己冷静下来，他怕蔡徐坤冲动之下做出什么来。

“你就是蔡徐坤的小情人吧，长的可真漂亮。不然，你跟了我吧，我就放了你怎么样。”那人用手轻挑地勾着朱正廷的下巴。

朱正廷盯着那人的眼睛，轻轻地笑了，红唇轻启：“你是宋文钰吧，我告诉你，不 可 能。”

宋文钰被笑容晃了神，但只一瞬间有恢复到阴森的神情。

“是吗，你说，如果蔡徐坤看到你和我做会怎么样？”宋文钰笑着靠近朱正廷，他拿出手机，扔给他的手下：“帮我录像。”

“你要干什么！”朱正廷的眼里终于出现了恐慌。宋文钰没有回答，而是问手下：“好了吗？”

“朱正廷！”

熟悉的声音从手机里传来，朱正廷控制不住地流下眼泪。“蔡徐坤，你要是不想看到你的小情人出什么事的话，就把东西给我。”

“你想都不要想！我警告你，你要是敢把他怎么样，我就让你完蛋！”

宋文钰笑了笑：“我等着。”

宋文钰把缠在朱正廷手腕上的绳子解开，朱正廷站起来想要逃，却被宋文钰推倒在地，头重重地砸在地上，伸出手摸向后脑勺，感觉到一片湿黏。

朱正廷感觉到有人在脱他的衣服，手不安分地在他身上摸来摸去，他好想伸手把在他身上的手拍掉，可却没有力气抬起来，眼前只有几个黑影在动，眼皮撑不下去地合上，失去意识前隐隐听到一句：

我答应你。

宋文钰看着朱正廷昏了过去，便也失了兴趣，吩咐手下将朱正廷带到一个地下室。

大门被关上，朱正廷半裸着躺在地板上，他做了一个梦，梦到蔡徐坤和宋文钰的事。

他记得蔡徐坤告诉过他，他做一个警察是为了给父母报仇，他做了三年的准备，找到了消灭这个组织的证据，不惜受重伤得到它，就是为了把这个组织一网打尽，它们背后有高官，并且一直没有证据，警察抓了几个小弟都会被保释出去，他知道，蔡徐坤等这一天已经很久了。

***

宋文钰在蔡徐坤答应他的条件后就挂了视频聊天，蔡徐坤很急，晚上就要来换人，两边都在做万全的准备。

宋文钰把地址选在没有监控的小巷，在周围几个店铺的人清走，都换上自己人，并且在最里面埋了炸药，怕蔡徐坤还有什么后招，便想不留活口。

蔡徐坤在挂了电话后就把黄明昊叫过来了，吩咐他去警局把已经交上去的筹码拿回来，就说证据有问题，需要核实，然后让黄明昊在交易时间到小巷。

黄明昊在从警局出来的路上碰到了范丞丞，范丞丞看他着急地样子问：“怎么了？”黄明昊知道他是朱正廷的好兄弟，也没怎么隐瞒：“朱正廷被人抓了。”

“条件是？”

“坤哥这几年收集的证据。”

“那他就这样给出去了？”

“不知道，朱正廷对他很重要，或许他有自己的打算。”

“所以你现在是要去救他吗？我也要去。”

黄明昊看着范丞丞坚定的表情，觉得他就是担心兄弟出事，没多想，就把他捎上了。

***

约定的时间到了，朱正廷浑浑噩噩的被拖起来，他可以听到别人在讲话，可以闻到地下室发霉的味道，可以感受到阴冷的气息，眼前却一片黑暗，他以为，他只是没有力气睁开眼睛。

一路颠婆到了约定的地方，蔡徐坤早已在等候。

“朱正廷！你们把他怎么样了！”蔡徐坤把枪对准宋文钰。

“东西呢？”宋文钰答非所问：“东西给我我就放了他。”

蔡徐坤从口袋里拿出一个u盘在对方面前晃了晃，又放了回去。宋文钰眼神一暗，把朱正廷从地上拉起来，用枪顶着他的头说：“你要干嘛，把东西给我，不然你就和他一起死吧。实话告诉你，这周围都是我的人，你是不要想走了！”

蔡徐坤没有回答，而是看向了身后的店铺，黄明昊和范丞丞带着帽子隐藏在其中。

 

12

蔡 徐坤收回视线，把u盘和枪都扔了出去，黄明昊惊得差点暴露，范丞丞及时拉住他：“他可能是有什么计划。”宋文钰也有点吃惊，？从朱正廷头上转到对准蔡徐坤：“你要干嘛？”

蔡徐坤双手过头，轻笑着向前走：“u盘是假的，真正的东西我给我弟弟了，我告诉他，让他去道上拍卖，你觉得，有多少人想让你死？”

“不，你不敢，这样你和他都会死在这。”宋文钰慌张地说。

“我弟弟只听我的话，所以，如果你想实现你的目的，你最好把我抓起来，当然，你得放了他。”蔡徐坤站到了宋文钰面前。

宋文钰抬手示意手下，两个人把手枪对准了他的脑袋。

“这就是你的计划？一命换一命，值吗？”

“……值。”蔡徐坤在赌，赌那个人会不会出现。

街道涌入一群持枪的黑衣人，不是警察，也不是宋文钰的人。

“你们是什么人？”宋文钰示意手下把枪对准他们，蔡徐坤插着空把对准朱正廷的枪夺了下来，握住对方的手，把人带到自己怀里，朱正廷微睁着眼，看清人后把手搭在了蔡徐坤肩上。

宋文钰的几个手下想钳制住两人，却被黑衣人直接开枪打死了。

宋文钰瞳孔一缩，其中一个像是领头的人拿了一部手机给宋文钰，他迟疑了下接过了，划开接听键，不大的声音蔡徐坤刚好听到

“放了他们。”声音苍老。

怎么会…

宋文钰脸色一变，放下手机环顾了下周围。

把手机还给对方后，领头提出带走他们两个，尽管宋文钰再不愿意，还是让他们带走了。

黄明昊站起来准备把两人带回去，可黑衣人只放了朱正廷，黄明昊气得想拔枪

“一个两个的都这么想要他们的命吗？！”黄明昊还是被范丞丞拉住了。

黑衣人看了范丞丞一眼，对方却像什么都不知道一样移开了视线，黄明昊气头上也没发觉不对劲，蔡徐坤只是被人控制住，看到他们的眼神，却松了口气，也停止了挣扎，缓慢的开口

“昊昊，没事。”

宋文钰却像疯了一样冲上来，手里握着爆炸的控制器

“他来了，你真以为天上会掉馅饼吗，他可不是什么好人…完了…都完了…既然这样，黄泉路上多几个人做伴也好…是吧…”

宋文钰笑着举起控制器，按下了按钮，‘滴！滴！’的警报从周围传来

蔡徐坤趁着黑衣人正愣神，挣脱那人的手，搂住朱正廷朝停车处跑，黄明昊和范丞丞也快步跟了上去，黑衣人刚反应过来，爆炸声响起，四周尘土飞扬，大火蔓延。

***

朱正廷是被一阵嘈杂惊醒的，睁开眼，只看到几个模糊的人影，耳边嗡嗡作响，其中一个人像是发现了他醒来，上来查看他的状况。

“朱正廷？”范丞丞出声询问。

“…嗯…”

“他醒了！…快把蔡徐坤叫过来！”

蔡徐坤……

朱正廷一下就慌了，努力想睁开眼寻找，却什么也看不见。他想起，爆炸那天，蔡徐坤在最后的时候抱着他趴下，把他护在身下，他看不见，只听到石头砸在他身上的声音，和淡淡的血腥味。

门被推开，听脚步声不止一人，朱正廷因为失明意外的听觉变好了。

耳边传来金属碰撞的声音，他一颗心揪了起来，熟悉的声音传来：“我可以单独和他待一会儿吗？”

蔡徐坤身后的两个警察对视询问了一下，“好吧，十分钟，尽快。都走。”警察转身把病房里的人都赶了出去，只剩下他们两个。

“…水…”朱正廷哑着嗓子。蔡徐坤慌忙地倒了一杯水，把朱正廷的床摇起来，两只手因为拷在一起，有些行动不便，发出沉闷的声音，喂朱正廷喝水时，手铐划过他的脸部，一阵冰凉。

喝了水的朱正廷缓了缓才慢慢开口：“你…这是…所以我说，没必要…这还把你自己搭进去了…”声音依旧沙哑。

“宋文钰他们在爆炸范围内，已经死了，那么，我仇也报了，不就在局子了蹲个两年吗，值了…就是你…”蔡徐坤摩挲着朱正廷的手。

“我知道，我看不见了…是因为在地下室的那一摔吧？摔到了头，不然我早醒了，我都几乎没有受伤，你都帮我挡了。”朱正廷反握住那只手，十指相扣。

“那是要庆幸，我们在爆炸范围外，但是你这样，就不能工作了。”这句话一出，蔡徐坤明显感觉到朱正廷的手颤抖了一下，他把手握的更紧了。

“对啊，你也不在，你要我怎么办？还是说我找个人来养我？”

故作轻快的语气，让蔡徐坤的心更疼了。他哽咽了一下，突然严肃地说：“正正…我可能要走好长一段时间，我把我所以财产都转到了你名下，现在在范丞丞和黄明昊那里，我交代他们要好好照顾你…我想让你答应我一件事…我知道这个请求很自私，但是…我爱你…所以…你等我出来，好不好？”

“好。我等你。”朱正廷笑着。

两人对视着沉默，蔡徐坤缓缓靠在朱正廷肩上，谁也没有再开口。


End file.
